Love Hurts: Black & White
by AkatsukiFadingShadow
Summary: She has always been alone, until she was found by one who knew her pain. Then he was gone. Her past begins to repeat itself, until she found him. Itachi... Can he heal her broken heart? Onesided Kimimaro x OC and Itachi x OC WARNING RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Prologue

Love Hurts: Black & White: Itachi

Prologue

Darkness. Pain. Blood.

A baby, newborn and abandoned, lay forgotten in a deep forest. The animals of the forest began to stir. They smelled the baby's fresh blood. Wolves, jackals, boars all began to watch with glistening eyes.

Tears. Smoke. Fire.

The baby began to cry. She was alone. She was hurt. She was in the wild because her parents had wished she had never been born. The full moon rose, the wind howled, and the creatures pounced.

Burns. Scars. Tears.

They clawed at her. Ripped at her. Her flesh split and she screamed. Talons dug into her stomach. Teeth tore into her neck. She couldn't see. There was too much blood. Too much pain. She was going to die. She had only lived for a few hours.

Roars. Claws. Howls.

A new creature made it's way into the clearing. It roared and tore at the animals over the baby. The screams were no longer hers. They were the creatures that had caused her pain. The wolves, the jackals, the boars. All that remained alive fled. The creature that had saved her loomed over her.

Comfort. Warmth. Purrs.

Panthers. The black cats had saved her. They had cleaned and warmed her. They had kept her and protected her. They had taught her. They were with always with her when nobody else was. They were her family. They were kind.

Anger. Betrayal. Death.

The humans. They had taken her family. Cats lay ripped and bloody. They were dead. Gone. Dead. They couldn't be dead. They raised her. They were the mother, father, brother, sister, the family, that she had never had. They were gone. They had been murdered. By humans. Her people. Her kind. No! They were not her kind. They would pay.

Screams. Panic. Revenge.

The village burned. The people were dead. And there she was. In the center of everything. She was covered in blood again. But it was not her own this time. It belonged to the people who had slaughtered her family. They had deserved death.

Fear. Silence. Solitude.

She walked through a silent forest at twilight. There was no one. She was alone. Again. Her heart had hardened over the ten years of her life that she had painfully lived. She trusted no one. She talked to no one. Anyone she met died.

Pain made her stronger.

Blood refreshed her.

Death was all she had ever know.

Death... was all she would ever be.

She was Aiira of the Wild.

She was the Sendokage. Death's Shadow.

She was born hate and raised in blood.

She knew death.

She was death.

Pray you do not meet her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years later...  
Aiira burst through the underbrush, panting. Blood ran down the side of her head and soaked through her tunic. In the distance, dogs howled and men shouted. Hissing and swearing under her breath, Aiira took to the trees. She sprinted until she could no longer. Then she ran. Then she jogged. Then she walked. And by the time she collapsed on the forest floor, she had no idea where she was. She was lost. And alone. And on the verge of death... again. After making sure she was no longer being followed, Aiira ripped off her tunic and swore when she saw the giant slit in her stomach. "That," Aiira growled to herself. "Is the last time I let down my guard in a military training camp!" She ripped off the pieces of cloth that weren't soaked in blood and quickly bandaged the wound. Something cold fell on her long black hair. Looking up, Aiira saw small white flecks floating down through the trees. "Great!" she screamed to the silent forest. "Thank you! I appreciate it!" She lay down and shivered as a cold wind swept over her. The world began to spin and tilt. Closing her eyes, Aiira muttered, "I hate snow." Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Darkness. That was all she saw. Cold. That was all she felt. Silence. That was all she heard. Except... "Are you okay?" What a stupid question. She was fine. She was at peace. What was wrong with the stupid little voice in her head? "Wake up. Are you okay?" She growled. Stupid, stupid voice. Go away. "Are you dead?" That was it. Aiira screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOT YET! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN DIE IN PEACE!" "Oh good." The voice sounded very relieved and that pissed Aiira off even more. She felt something that made her skin crawl. A hand. Someone was touching her. "Now where are you hurt?" Aiira had come to an important decision. She had decided that voice was not in fact inside her head. She opened one eye... and then closed it almost immediately. Okay. Sure. Fine. It was an angel. And a handsome one at that. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Go to hell." The angel laughed. "I'll be right back." he said. "I'm going to bring you some help." "No thanks." Aiira said. But the angel had gone.

A day passed before Aiira's "angel" came back. When he had, Aiira had been trying to force her body to get up. She heard a rustle of bushes nearby. Fully alert, Aiira grabbed a kunai she had and held it close to her chest. The rustling stopped for a moment. Then the angel poked his head through the underbrush and grinned at her. "Hey." he said. Aiira growled at him. "Kimimaro?" A voice that Aiira had never heard before came near. The angel turned his head. "Here Kabuto-kun!" he called. A man with silver hair and glasses pushed his way through the vegetation. He grunted and straightened his glasses. "A good hiding place at least. Is this your friend, Kimimaro?" Aiira hissed. She hated people. And these two were no exception. Even if the angel was pretty. The angel laughed. "Feisty, aren't you?" He reached out to her in attempt to check her temperature. Aiira hated to be touched. She slashed at the angel with the kunai. It glanced off of his shoulder and he yelled, leaping away from her. He stared at her in shock. He touched his shoulder and looked at the blood as if he had never seen his own life fluid before. "H-hey." he stammered. His voice sounded hurt. Aiira suddenly felt guilty about hurting him. Then she realized something. Angels couldn't bleed. "It's okay," the strange, white haired boy said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." He hesitantly reached out and took Aiira's hand. She didn't stop him. She had become lost in his beautiful green eyes. He continued. "I remember being just like you. Alone. But just like you I was found by somebody." He looked deep into her eyes. Aiira felt as though he was peering into her soul. He was like her. He understood. "My name is Kimimaro." he murmured. Kimimaro... "Please. Please let me help you." He wanted to help her. He wanted to help her! Kimimaro was the first person who had ever cared enough to want to help her. He was different. He was kind. He beautiful. He wanted to help her. Still gazing into his lovely green orbs, Aiira reached out and touched one of the white braids hanging in front of Kimimaro's face. Kimimaro's eyes widened for a moment but allowed her to continue. She twirled the braid in her fingers, thinking. She wanted him to help her. She never wanted him to leave. Slowly, she nodded. Kimimaro looked relieved. "I promise to help you." he murmured. "You're going to get better. I promise."

5 years later...  
Kimimaro entered the forest clearing that had become his home away from home over the past 5 years. The sun streamed through the leaves of the trees giving the area a warm, delightful air about it. The only reason for his visit to the small paradise, however, was not for the scenery. Kimimaro set down the basket full of food next to his feet. He looked into the tallest tree in the clearing and began searching it's branches. He smirked when he saw a long braid of black hair hanging from the tree like a vine. He walked over to it and looked at the sleeping form of his best friend. Aiira had one arm covering her face dramatically and the other laying against her stomach. Her legs were curled around the thick tree branch in the most awkward position possible. Kimimaro shook his head. How could she sleep like that? He went back to the basket and unpacked it contents. After setting out two bowls of ramen, a pile of fruit, some homemade custard tarts, and two goblets of wine, Kimimaro walked back to the braid and it's sleeping owner. He admired her beauty for a moment longer, then wrapped the braid in one hand and jerked. "AIIII-EEEEEEEE!" Aiira screamed. She slipped out of the tree, her arms flailing. She did a face plant in the ground that made Kimimaro cringe. There was silence for a moment, and then, "Ow..." Kimimaro laughed and let go of her braid. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." he said. "I brought lunch." Aiira began swearing at Kimimaro under her breath. Kimimaro only laughed harder. The black haired woman dragged herself to the food. "Jerk." "What was that?" "Nothing!" she snarled. Kimimaro shook his head again took a tart. She glared at him. "Spit it out." she growled. Kimimaro spat out the food in his mouth. He knew better than to ignore warnings from Aiira. "What?" he asked frantically. Aiira rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Baka. I meant what are you planning? What's with all this food? You never brought me stuff like this before." Kimimaro shrugged. Aiira growled. Kimimaro ignored her. "Kimi..." Kimimaro stopped eating. This wasn't good. He was always in the danger zone when Aiira began calling him Kimi. Aiira suddenly leaped at Kimimaro. The two began rolling around, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Kimimaro ended up pinning Aiira by her shoulders to the ground. "Caught you!" he said triumphantly. Aiira laughed. Kimimaro looked at her strangely. She usually didn't take losing this well. Aiira smirked at him. "You wish." And she disappeared in a puff of smoke. What remained was a white iris. Kimimaro growled. Replacement Jutsu. He stood, contemplating what he should do. Maybe if he annoyed her she would come out, since Aiira had a very short attention span. So Kimimaro did the one thing he knew that would piss Aiira off. He sat right back down and continued eating. He could feel Aiira's eyes drilling into his back. He pretended he didn't notice. Once he had finished eating, Kimimaro put the rest of the food in the basket... and walked away.

From her hiding place in a nearby tree, Aiira watched in astonishment as Kimimaro just got up and walked away. He had nerve! Aiira began to silently leap from tree to tree, following Kimimaro as he walked on.

Orochimaru stayed hidden in the underbrush watching the two young people at play. So this was Kimimaro's little pet. She was quite pretty and very strong willed. He smirked as Kimimaro pinned down what he thought was the girl. An identical smirk appeared on the "girl's" face. She said something to him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Even if that girl had little training, she was still a good shinobi either way. Kimimaro sat back down after a bit of thinking and continued eating. Orochimaru shook his head and turned away. He made his through the forest, silently, pondering his thoughts. In the near future, Kimimaro would become his new body. He had practically raised the child and he needed to keep him wanting to serve him. So that meant Orochimaru had to keep Kimimaro as happy as possible. Putting all these thoughts together, Orochimaru began forming a plan. It was quite obvious that this girl made Kimimaro happy. She would also be a good addition to Orochimaru's ranks as a fighter. And if Kimimaro ever failed him, got injured, or died a tragic death, the girl would be a fine replacement. Yes. This way, he would keep his next body happy, his cause would be strengthened, and he would have a back up plan in case of a worst case scenario. Orochimaru's smirk widened at his own cleverness. Then, having reached the edge of the forest, he leaned against a tree and waited for Kimimaro to leave the forest.

Aiira dropped from the tree like an anvil, screaming. Kimimaro looked up just in time for his friend to drop on his back. He fell to the ground, his breath knocked out of him with a sharp "ooff". "KIMIMARO!" Aiira screeched. "WHAT?" Kimimaro roared, trying to push the girl off of him. Aiira responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro sat frozen for a moment, hands hovering over her luscious midnight hair. Gingerly, he placed his hands on her hair and lower back. Aiira's body felt warm against his. He closed his eyes, taking the smell of lavenders that hung on her clothes and the feeling of her being melded with his. He wanted to enjoy every second of this moment that he had only dreamed about. "Aiira." Kimimaro whispered. Aiira shivered against him. "Aiira," Kimimaro repeated. "Aiira, what's wrong?" Aiira began shaking uncontrollably. She began making strange sounds. Kimimaro looked at her. "Aiira? Are you ok-" Not being able to contain it any longer, Aiira began howling with laughter. Kimimaro stlared at her in shock. "Caught... HaHa... Caught you!" she crowed. Kimimaro threw Aiira off of him in disgust. He stood and brushed himself off. Aiira was still on the ground laughing. "You got to... admit. I really... got you that time... Kimi!" Aiira said struggling for breath. Kimimaro rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Finally calming down, Aiira stood and gave Kimimaro a tight hug. "I'm just messing with you, Kimi." she said. "Are you mad at me?" "Of course not." Kimimaro assured, hugging her back. Suddenly, Kimimaro felt Aiira grow rigid in his arms. "Kimimaro, who's that?" Kimimaro laughed. "Oh, no! You aren't going to fool me again!" "Kimimaro! Look!" Kimimaro snapped around, having seen the real terror in his friend's eyes. His heart almost stopped as he saw a pale faced man with long dark hair leaning against a tree and watching the two. The serpent-like man smirked and beckoned Kimimaro. He pushed Aiira behind his back protectively and murmured to her, "Go back to the clearing and don't leave until I come back for you." "Kimi?" "Go!" Aiira stumbled away and leaped into the trees running and jumping as fast as she could. She looked back at Kimimaro, wondering if she had just condemned her friend to pain.

Kimimaro listened until he could no longer hear Aiira rushing away through the trees before turning back to the man. Lord Orochimaru beckoned to Kimimaro again. Kimimaro hesitated for a moment before slowly walking forward. Once he reached Orochimaru, he kneeled and prepared to be punished.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
